Nightfire story one Assassination
by Skillzilla
Summary: If you like james bond games, you will like this story. It is from 007 NightFire. It is a great game story. It really is. Read it if you dare.


**Game story "Nightfire"**

**Battle: Assassination**

**Players: 1. Pheonix soldier (me) [Agent x]**

**2 pheonix soldier**

**3 pheonix soldier**

**4 pheonix soldier**

**5 pheonix soldier**

**6 pheonix soldier**

**7 pheonix soldier**

**Weapons: Laser, Raptor magnum, laser trip bomb, AIMS-20 , and smoke grenade.**

**Scenario: Ravine.**

**Plot: Pheonix soldier two is the assassin. Pheonix soldier six, is the victim.**

**START:**

**PHEONIX SOLDIER TWO MOVES IN THE CABLE CAR. HE SPOTS PHEONIX SOLDIER THREE ON THE ROOF. ALL OF THE PLAYERS WHO WERE NOT **THE ASSASSIN, **WERE ON **THE VICTIMS**TEAM. WHOEVER KILLS **THE ASSASSIN**, BECOMES **THE ASSASSIN**. IF **THE ASSASSIN**KILLS **THE VICTIM**, HE GETS FIVE POINTS. IF **THE VICTIM**KILLS **THE ASSASSIN**, HE GETS THREE POINTS. PHEONIX SOLDIER THREE HAD SHOT AT HIM WITH AN AIMS-20. HE HAD MADE IT ON MACHINEGUN MODE.**THE ASSASSIN**(PHEONIX SOLDIER TWO) HAD LAYED LOW. THEN HE SHOT OUT A HUGE LASER BLAST AT HIM. HE WAS KILLED ON IMPACT. **THE ASSASSIN**HAD MADE IT TO THE STATION. THERE HE MET PHEONIX SOLDIER SEVEN. THE GREEN LIGHT HAD MADE AN AURA OF DEATH IN THE AIR. THEY PRACTICALLY GLOWED! **

THE ASSASSIN**HAD HID ON THE WALL WHILE, PHEONIX SOLDIER SEVEN HAD SHOT OUT GRENADES. IT WAS ON GRENADE MODE. **THE ASSASSIN**HAD MOVED OUT OF IT'S REACH AND MOVED AROUND THE CORNER, WHILE PHEONIX SOLDIER SEVEN HAD BEEN RE-LOADING. JUST WHEN **THE ASSASSIN **THOUGHT HE WAS THROUGH, HE MET PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER ONE (ME).I HAD BEEN ON THE ROOF, WHILE PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER FOUR HAD BEEN ON THE ROOF ABOVE THE ENTRANCE TO WHERE **THE VICTIM**WAS. NUMBER FOUR HID INSIDE THE BUILDING. HE WAS MAKING HIS WAY TO THE WINDOW, THAT HAD LET TO THE BALCONY INSIDE. BUT, BEFORE HE MADE IT TO THE WINDOW, THE ASSASSIN HAD RAN FROM NUMBER ONE, AND RAN INSIDE. JUST TWO PHEONIX SOLDIERS WERE REMAINING WITH DUE THE FACT OF **THE ASSASSIN,** AND **THE VICTIM. 

THE ASSASSIN**, HAD BEEN GOING UP THE STAIRS TO WHERE **THE VICTIM**WAS. NUMBER FOUR HAD GONE IN AFTER HIM. NUMBER ONE HAD GONE TO THE BALCONY. HE LOOKED INSIDE THE LARGE CIRCULAR HALL. THE DOOR HAD BEEN CLOSED. **THE VICTIM** HAD BEEN SITTIN AT HIS TABLE. HE HAD AN COLT-45 IN HIS HAND. IT WAS OPEN, AND HE HAD BEEN FIDDLING WITH IT. HE WAS PUTTING THE BULLETS IN ONE, BY, ONE. HE THEN LOOKED AT PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER ONE, WHILE PULLING THE HEDGE BACK, AND COCKING THE GUN ANGRILY. "HE'S COMING!" SAID **PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER SIX**. NUMBER ONE HAD SEEN SMOKE WHEN HE CAME DOWN TO THE WHERE **THE ASSASSIN** HAD BEEN STANDING. HE SAW SMOKE IN FRONT OF HIM. IT MUST HAVE BEEN A SMOKE GRENADE HE THOUGHT. HE WONDERED IF HE WAS GONNA GET AMBUSHED. HE THEN HEARD **THE ASSASSIN** TALKING TO HIMSELF GOING UP THE STAIRS. **

**PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER ONE HAD KNOWN THAT HE MUST NOT HAVE BEEN READY TO AMBUSH HIM SO HE WENT THROUGH THE SMOKE.............THE LAST THING HE SAW..........WAS BLACKNESS COMING OVER HIM. **THE ASSASSIN** HAD STOPPED FOR A SECOND. "I KNEW THAT TRIP...IT HAD A GOOD LIFE....THEN SOME IDIOT WALKED INTO IT." HE SAID BEING SARCASTIC AS HE LAUGHED, GOING UP THE STAIRS. "DO YOU NEED HELP **NUMBER SIX**??" HE SHOOK HIS HEAD. NUMBER FOUR HAD KNOWN THAT HE COULD DO THIS HIMSELF. PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER FOUR HAD THOUGHT OF ALL THE WEAPONS HE HAD IN HIS JUMPSUIT. HE HAD FOUND THE CLOSEST THING TO A SNIPER RIFLE. THE AIMS-20. IT HAD INFERRED VISION, AND MACHINE/GRENADE MODE. HE HAD USED MACHINE MODE AT FIRST, BUT HE WANTED THAT **ASSASSIN** DEAD. HE SWITCHED TO GRENADE MODE. THEN **THE ASSASSIN** HAD COME THROUGH THE DOOR WITH A KICK. NUMBER FOUR HAD SHOT AT HIM. **THE ASSASSIN** HAD RUN THE OTHER WAY. NUMBER FOUR HAD RUN OUT OF GRENADES. **NUMBER SIX **HAD SHOT AT **NUMBER TWO **WITH THE COLT 45. HE EVADED THE SHOTS. THEN GOT BOMBED BY NUMBER FOUR............ **

**JUST WHEN THE THREE THOUGHT IT WAS OVER, NUMBERS THREE, FIVE, SEVEN, AND TWO HAD COME BACK TO LIFE. THEY ALL LOOKED AT **NUMBER FOUR**. HE WAS THE NEW **ASSASSIN**! THEY ALL SHOT AT HIM WITH COLT 45'S, AND SOME RAN DOWNSTAIRS TO AMBUSH HIM. **NUMBER FIVE** HAD BECOME THE NEW** VICTIM**. HE HAD GONE WITH THEM. THE OTHER FIVE HAD TAKEN DIFFERENT ROUTES TO FOLLOW **THE ASSASSIN**. SEVEN HAD GONE ON THE WIRES THAT WERE ABOVE THE CABLE CARS, HOPING HE MIGHT AMBUSH HIM WHEN HE GETS OFF. **FIVE** HAD GONE IN THE OTHER CABLE CAR THAT WAS ON THE OTHER LINE. HE KNEW THAT IT MIGHT TAKE HIM A WHILE, BUT HE'LL GET THERE. THREE HAD RUN ON THE SNOWY WHITE PATH THAT HAD LED TO THE OTHER TOWER STRUCTURE. ONE, TWO, AND SIX HAD ALL GOTTEN ON THE SAME CABLE CAR THAT **NUMBER FOUR** HAD TAKEN. **

**IT WAS A LITTLE WHILE, BUT THE SIX OF THEM HAD NOT KNOWN WHERE **THE ASSASSIN** HAD GONE. PHEONIX SOLDIER NUMBER THREE HAD BEEN THERE, AND HE WAS KILLED FROM SOME TRIP BOMBS THAT WERE SET IN THE STRUCTURES **

**ENTRANCE. **NUMBER FIVE**, HAD BEEN THERE AS WELL, AND **THE ASSASSIN **HAD KILLED HIM WITH THE LASER. SO THERE HAD OBLY BEEN ONE, TWO, FOUR, SIX, AND **THE ASSASSIN** WERE LEFT. IT WAS WEIRD THOUGH...NUMBER TWO, AND SIX HAD BEEN DEAD FROM FALLING INTO THE FISSURE BELOW THE TWO TOWER STRUCTURES. SO IT WAS ONLY ONE, AND FOUR. THEY WERE THE LAST ONES LEFT. NUMBER FOUR HAD GOTTEN THERE, AND HE HAD GONE THROUGH THE TOWER. NUMBER ONE HAD WAITED. HE HAD THOUGHT OF A PLAN. HE THEN RAN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FISSURE. ALL HE HEARD WHEN HE WAS LEAVING WAS SCREAMS. OF ONE PERSON HAD **THE ASSASSIN** KILLED. NUMBER ONE HAD BEEN STRUCT DOWN WITH A COLT 45. THIS MATCH WAS OVER. ONLY THE ASSASSIN HAD REMAINED. HE WON. ONLY TWO ROUNDS ITS LENGTH WAS. **

**HEY, COME SEE MY NEW FICTION, OF NIGHTFIRE, IT SHOULD BE VERY INTERESTING. AS WELL AS MY SITE...THINGY.....MAJIGGY.....THING, THING...WHATEVER IT IS. JUST GO TO IT IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER CREATED. PLUS READ THE ANIME IN WRITING, KNOWN BETTER AS "Agent x". It is more exciting than anything you've ever read. See ya.**


End file.
